


His Lover

by CeeLah



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeeLah/pseuds/CeeLah
Summary: If Treville wants to make him beg, Richelieu will beg.





	His Lover

'What do good boys say?' Treville whispers into Richelieu's ear, while grazing his sweet spot with two crooked fingers, making him moan helplessly.

This torture has been going on for too long now, Richelieu can't take it anymore, _can't_— but he'll have to because he won't beg his lover. Not now, not ever.

'Say it and you'll get to come.'

The teasing goes on and Treville's hand remains firm around the base of Richelieu's cock. No matter how much he squirms and whines, he won't get what he wants. Not before he gives what his lover wants.

'Say it!'

Treville's hot breath is tickling his neck. Richelieu whimpers; the sensation is too much. His whole body is aching with the need to come. He can arch his back and fuck the air, he won't find his release. Not until he says it— and he'll always say it. Now and forever.

Because after all, Richelieu is only a man and Treville knows how to drive him crazy.

Oh, his lover can be cruel.

So Richelieu moans and grunts and fucks himself on Treville's fingers but when he can't take it anymore, he chokes it out,

'Mercy.'


End file.
